


Open the door

by WindMaster



Series: Betray My Trust [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMaster/pseuds/WindMaster
Summary: Noctis wants to talk to Prompto, but when he finally opens the door...
Series: Betray My Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626550
Kudos: 9





	Open the door

“Prompto, open the door.”  
No answer.  
“Prompto, open the door please!”  
Again, no answer.  
Noctis formed a fist, threw it against the heavy door.  
“Prompto! I know you probably don’t wanna see me. But… Let me in. Let us talk.”  
For the first time in about 30 minutes, Noctis heard something from the other side of the door. It was a muffled sniff, so the blonde was crying. And it was his fault, was it?  
“...Prom, listen…” He let out a small sigh, his forehead resting against the door. “I know, what I did wa-”  
“You didn’t do anything, Noctis!”  
Finally, he got an answer.  
“I know!”  
“Then why don’t you just go and… I don’t know, don’t care for your friends?!”  
Ouch, that hurt.  
“Can… we talk later? Without a door in between?”  
“...Maybe. I’ll text you. Leave me alone now.”

And Noctis did leave him. He went back to Ignis and Gladio, tried to calm himself down. He just wanted to apologize. Just wanted to let Prompto know that he didn’t share Gladio’s thoughts. That Prompto belonged to their group they all did. Without him, they wouldn’t be complete.

Hours later, and Noctis still doesn’t have a text from the blonde.  
“Maybe he fell asleep.”, Ignis tried to calm Noctis down, who was obviously worried.  
“Or he needs more time.”, Gladio tried another solution.  
“I’m gonna see what’s up. It’s in the middle of the night and tomorrow is gonna be rough on all of us. We should leave all troubles behind.”  
The prince stood up, left the room and went to the room he would share with Prompto for the night.  
“...Prom?” He didn’t speak loud as it was late and he didn’t want to wake any other people in the hotel.  
It was silent inside and Noctis’ worry only worsen. A soft knock, until he decided to just fuck it and opened the door. What he found was an empty room.  
There was a little note, nothing too special. 

_»Out for a little walk, getting my head in the right space. - Prompto«_

.  
.  
.

“Ignis, Gladio!”, he shouted when he entered the room of the older males.  
“Noct, what’s wrong?”  
“Prompto’s… He… He’s gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the series will be out of Prompto's POV, but for this Noctis' was much more fitting.


End file.
